Division X Issue 1
by magicrobins
Summary: About 17 years in the future, groups such as the X-Men and Avengers have long since been disbanded. In fear that the world might still need heroes, the United Nations banded together and funded Division X. For 5 years, Division X has been watching over the world, waiting for a threat to emerge. An evil known as Legion is rising. However, that's only the tip of the iceberg.


**Disclaimer:** Based on characters created and owned by Marvel Comics. Based off of Earth 616, seventeen years in the future.

**A/N:** This is a web comic I've written adapted into a story form. The web comic is still in progress, but I'm gonna post it here as stories until the comic is drawn. This is an adaptation of the first issue. Each chapter will be a different scene in the comic, so they'll be short. (This was harder to adapt into a story than I thought.)

* * *

**LOCATION:** Unknown

_What is Freedom?_

He stared for a moment, unsure if this was really happening. Had he really opened the cage? He reached forward and cautiously pushed the front of the small cage open more, his fingernails sharpened and long like claws. His blue eyes dilated like a cat's, his semi-long black hair brushing his shoulders. He wore a gray gown with darker gray shorts on underneath, no shoes on his feet.

"Catsca, _go_," one of his friends' whispered. It sounded like Bobby, but Catsca couldn't be sure. It was so dark even with his night vision.

He hesitated, sniffing the air but catching barely any of the scientists' scents. They hadn't been in the room for hours. But what if someone walked in right as he was leaving his cage? He shuddered. The thought of being strapped to an electric chair and punished wasn't even close to appealing. What if he could get out, though? What if he could get away? He looked around the room, making out the dark silhouettes of his friends in their cages. He couldn't just leave them, could he?

_"Go!"_ Bobby quietly hissed.

Catsca looked back to the open cage. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out before he cautiously crawled out of the cage. He stood up straight, his back aching after being crouched in the cage for days. His body begged for food and water, for a proper night's sleep. He had been held for so long, though, that he wasn't sure if he even remembered what a good sleep felt like.

"I'll be back," he whispered to the room, emotionally unable to look back to his friends.

_What does it look like?_

He was running down the hallway as fast as his legs could take him. He pushed his way past a scientist, raking his claws against the woman's cheek as he passed. He knew better than to underestimate any of the people there. But they shouldn't have underestimated him as well. After all, they had trained him, molded him into a weapon.

Red lights flashed all throughout the building. An alarm blared, piercing his enhanced hearing. He guessed that his open cage had been discovered.

_"Subject L12-13 has escaped!"_ a robotic voice shouted through speakers on the wall.

Catsca kept running, swiftly dodging a scientist that tried to grab him and kicking the man hard in the side. He felt his teeth sharpen to cat-like fangs and he hissed at the scientist. That was when he noticed the guards.

_Where is it?_

The guards shouted and ran at him. Catsca's heart was pounding in his chest, adrenaline running through his veins. One guard got closer to him, too close for his liking. He turned and started to run, but the guard grabbed him by his elbow and tugged him back. The fourteen-year-old mutant's instincts kicked in. He turned and grabbed the man by his shoulders, his claws digging into his skin. He brought his knee up and slammed it into the man's stomach. The guard curled in on himself, but Catsca wasn't done. His training down him to take the threat out, not just disable it. He grabbed hold of the man's wrist and moved quickly, managing to flip the grown man onto his back.

The other guards were getting closer, shouting at him to stop. Fear gripped Catsca's heart in an iron grasp. He turned and ran, picking up speed when he noticed double doors. He didn't know where they led. He had never seen them before. He shoved them open and ran through them. He drew in a hiss of breath and skidded to a halt. A shivering cold nipped at his bare feet. Snow fell from the sky and piled on the ground. He was outside, surrounded by a snow-covered forest. He could hear the guards gaining closer. He forced himself to keep running into the forest.

_Does it even exist?_


End file.
